1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to methods, apparatuses, and systems that can be used to provide a human machine interface (HMI) to control a high-reliability blow-out preventer (BOP) rig.
2. Description of Related Art
Operator error during operations of an HMI interface for a BOP rig can significantly contribute to system downtime and potentially increase safety risk. This can happen due to outright operator error—for example, an operator operating the wrong component, or, more subtly, when operators are confronted with diagnosing several smaller problems instead of dealing with the root cause.
Fault tolerant and redundant systems are often hard for operators to understand and diagnose, at least in part because there can be multiple ways to perform every function. One of the most important aspects to minimizing downtime risk associated with operator error is the sophistication of the master control software for the BOP rig. The master control system must be flexible to allow expert operators to selectively enable and disable such automatic failover to aid in diagnosing problems or operating in unusual situations. This complexity does not come without cost. This fault management approach requires complex software and increases the efforts in validation and testing.
To minimize such downtime, the HMI and control system has been designed with certain guiding principles in mind. The overarching goal of these principles is to make sure every design decision supports the operator's ability to operate safely, make good decisions, and to minimize downtime.